True Love
by Lovatic-FrozenHeart
Summary: This story is about Hans and Elsa, miunderstood people who fall in love. Btw, my 6 year old sister told me the story, i typed it and now it's published. :D
1. True Love

"True Love"

By Rainbow~Pony

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom named Arendelle. There was a girl named Elsa who was born with powers.  
Her other sister, wasn't born with powers.  
Elsa went to walk on the snow.

Some guards wanted to catch her because they thought she was a monster.  
"No! Not my sister!" Anna said, but they didn't hear her.

Elsa was taken to a prison, she met a prince named Hans. Hans was in prison for discipline since he tried  
escaping form his bad kingdom. Hans had an idea; he told the idea to the princess. He whispered, Elsa agreed.

The guards came, they accidentally dropped the keys next to the door. Hans grabbed them, the guards hadn't noticed and left.

They luckily opened the cell. They escaped from the prison and went back to Arendelle. Anna was coming from the stairs.  
She was glad Elsa was safe. Elsa smiled, "Hans helped me too." Anna thanked him.

As time passed, Elsa excitedly met with her sister in the kitchen. This time, she was with Hans.  
"Anna, we want to let you know, Hans and I want to get married." Anna agreed happily; her sister found someone  
to be happy with. Anna gave some advice, "Get married at 12:00 a.m." They agreed. They got ready. Hans didn't really know  
she had powers. "Wait." Anna said before they were gonna say their wedding vows. "Elsa has powers..." she said.  
"I don't care, just start the wedding." Hans said and smiled at Elsa.

"I do." they both said.


	2. Anna Tricks Elsa And Hans

"Anna Tricks Elsa And Hans"

By Rainbow~Pony

Elsa and Hans were going out in the snow with their winter stuff. Hans needed to get something from inside the castle.  
Anna was right in front of him, "Anna? What are you doing? I thought you were up in your room." Hans stuttered.  
"How did you get down here?" he questioned. "Nevermind that.." Anna replied. Hans replied, "Well.. i have to go out now. Bye Anna, i'll come back later."

"Well i'm back, and we should probably go now-." But Anna pulled him back inside. Elsa yelled, "Hans! Where are you?!"  
Anna had to talk to him a little bit more. Anna said, "Elsa doesn't love you." Hans said, "Yes she does!"  
"I spyed on her, she ripped a picture of you."  
"What?" Hans said, "she'd never do that."  
"I tricked you," said Anna.  
"But Elsa's the queen, she would never let anyone tell jokes about the queen and king." replied Hans.  
"Well.. i must go now. Elsa's waiting for me." he said.

"Come on Hans, we have to go somewhere. Anna doesn't know where i was born with powers."  
"Ok," replied Hans."Let's go where you were born with powers."

Anna wanted to have another joke for Elsa... And Hans.  
"I have an idea, i'll pull them in and put them in different rooms."

When Elsa and Hans came back, Anna grabbed Elsa's hand. She took Elsa to her room.  
Anna said, "This guy is not perfect for you, you should get somebody else to be your true love."  
"N-" but Elsa got cut off when Anna took her to the woods to find Kristoff.  
"Hi Anna. And Elsa. Me and Sven were just cutting out some wood." he said.  
"We wanted to find a nice boy for Elsa."  
"N-" but Elsa got cut off again, Anna pulled her to follow Kristoff and Sven.

They had found a perfect boy for Elsa.

Anna went to talk to him, "Elsa wants to be your true love." she replied.  
The boy said, "OK." So they went back to Arendelle.  
Anna went outside to talk to Hans now.

"Hans, Elsa already has a true love."  
"What?"  
"You're just kidding.." said Hans.  
"No i'm not," said Anna.  
"Maybe you're just telling a joke to us,"  
"No i'm not, she said she wanted to find another true love." replied Anna.  
"I must reply to Elsa if she DOES want a true love."

Hans talked to Elsa and Elsa said yes.  
"I'll just stay in Arendelle for a little while, until the wedding's finished."  
"Ok." replied Elsa.

Before the wedding was coming Elsa, and Hans, and Anna, and the new husband were eating.

"Whoa, i have to get ready for the wedding." Said Elsa.  
"I'm gonna decorate. Cause the wedding's tomorrow. Like Anna, when she wanted to get married with Hans  
but they had just met the same day."

When Elsa was getting ready to sleep, she heard something noisy.

Someone took Elsa!, from Arendelle and took  
her to the woods.  
Once Anna, Hans, and the new boy were awake, they noticed Elsa wasn't awake.

"But Elsa's always the first to wake up." Anna said.  
Hans said, "Someone took her!" out-loud.  
He said, "We must find her! Before the wedding starts."

He was grumpy, she wanted another true love.  
"Let's go and find Elsa!"

They wanted to go to the woods and find Kristoff.  
"Anna, you lead the way."  
"Ok," said Anna.  
"Hans... it's THIS way." Anna corrected.  
"Wait- I see a horse and a white dress. It must be Elsa! Catch that horse!"  
"And I see Kristoff and his reindeer, we must ride his Reindeer. only one person can get on there, we must hurry before  
that horse is too far to catch."  
"Hans! Get on!"  
Hans left so fast, the reindeer was going to fast he bumped on a rock.  
"Oof!" said Hans.  
The reindeer picked him up as fast.

"Hello!" someone said. "I'm back here! BEhind your- whatever this is." replied Olaf.

Hans screamed "Ah! A talking snowman!" replied Hans.  
"Can you help me go catch Elsa? She's been captured by some guy.  
I've seen him."

"Ok!" replied Olaf, "I will go with you on your- on your..?"  
"It's a reindeer."  
"Oh right, reindeer."

"Ride, ride!" replied Olaf.

They catched up to her.  
"We have to get you ready for the wedding today."  
"Ok." said Elsa.

When they were ready, Anna said "Wait!"  
"Don't you love Hans, he saved you from that guy, fast horse. Don't you love Hans more?"  
Anna heard a 'zzzip!'  
"I'm Kristoff! I was in a costume, I was in Anna's plan."  
Hans got mad, "I told you not to tell plans on the king and queen!"  
"Ok," said Anna, and they were happy all again.

The End.


End file.
